Document EP-B-1.696.969 describes an apparatus for reprocessing endoscopes equipped with several channels held together by a sheath.
In its essential components, the apparatus comprises a machine and a small case.
The machine is provided with a hydraulic circuit and with means for the controlled injection into the hydraulic circuit of fluids, such as washing liquids, sterilization liquids, flushing gases and gases to verify the seal.
The washing and sterilization liquids, and gases to flush the liquids and to verify the seal must be applied on the various compartments of the endoscope to be reprocessed or along the channels or in the volume defined between sheath and channels.
The case is provided with a containing body in which the endoscope is put, and with a closing lid that hermetically closes the containing body. When the lid is put to close the containing body, it forms a chamber to receive an endoscope to be reprocessed.
The case is also provided with connectors equipped with safety valves that allow to put the chamber in communication with the outside.
In particular, the case can comprise connectors to couple in airtight manner with each channel of the endoscope, at least one connector to couple in airtight manner with the volume comprised between sheath and channels of the endoscope and at least one connector communicating with the chamber.
The machine comprises a seating to receive the case and connectors for the hydraulic circuit disposed in the seating.
Sliding guides are also provided in the machine, and are disposed in the seating, to allow the guided insertion of the case into the seating.
The sliding guides also allow to achieve the connection of the connectors of the case with the connectors of the hydraulic circuit, thus putting the hydraulic circuit in fluidic connection with the chamber and the channels of the endoscope. When the reprocessing cycle of the endoscope has terminated, the case is extracted, with the endoscope inside it, from the seating of the machine and taken by hand to the place where it will be used.
The case with the endoscope can reach an overall weight of about 8 kilos or more, therefore transporting it by hand can be difficult, given that in hospital buildings of average to large size, the machine can be several hundred meters away from where the endoscope will be used.
The maneuvers for inserting and removing the case with the endoscope into and from the seating can also be inconvenient and laborious, since the case has to be lifted to insert it into and remove it from the seating precisely.
Another negative feature is that the removal or insertion of the endoscope from and into the case requires not only the sliding guides, but also a free support plane for the stable positioning of the case.
One purpose of the present invention is to obtain a machine for reprocessing an endoscope that allows to facilitate the transport of the endoscope to the various places where it is used.
Another purpose of the present invention is to obtain a machine for reprocessing an endoscope that guarantees the sterility of the endoscope contained in the chamber after reprocessing, even during transport to the places where it is used.
Another purpose of the present invention is to obtain a machine for reprocessing an endoscope that is simple and economical to obtain.
The Applicant has devised, tested and embodied the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the state of the art and to obtain these and other purposes and advantages.